Noctis x Lightning
by TLockhart1
Summary: Well I asked my friend in deviantart if I could post her story here in fanfiction and she said it was fine with her, so this is her story. A Lightis oneshot! Rated T because I have no clue why?


"She's…" is all the prince could hear from the room next door. His parents room. When Noctis was ten years his mother died a peaceful dead but left a painful gap in the young prince's heart.

"Huh." said the 19 year old prince.

"Not that dream again." he mumbled to himself in the dark silent night. His room was freezing but yet the air didn't seem to make it cold. The prince placed one hand on his face covering one of his eyes, while he gazed at the floor. The death of his mother left him heartless and numb.

'_I can't watch another woman die again,' _he thought. He placed his feet on the marble floor and stood up walking towards the window to look and think about something else. While looking he spotted a woman, a very unusual woman. Her hair was pink, her skin seemed white as snow, and her eyes glowed blue like the sky at its finest. He studied the girl carefully and he watched were she was heading to. As he glanced ahead of, it looked like she was going to the seventh heaven bar, were Cloud lives.

'_Does she know him?' _he asked. He walked to where his jacket was placed it on, walked down the stairs, and out the door. Before leaving he went to his little sisters room, Luna. Such a bright girl, yet she had a very bad case of shyness, like him. Maybe that's were she got it from, from him. His lips curved in a smile and closed the door.

He made his way out of the guards sight and walked to the bar. Which greeted him with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Noctis." he looked in front of him to a warm welcome by Tifa Lockhart.

"Hi." he didn't even look at her, he was searching for the pink haired beauty.

"Looking for Cloud or a drink?" she asked him teasingly.

"Drink and maybe Cloud." he replied.

"Strong as always right." she said turning around and making his drink.

He sat on the stool in front of him, and then he saw her. That pink passed him his drink, then to the woman next to him. "Thanks." is all she said. Her voice somewhat angelic to him, she just glazed at him for one second and then in her drink. She looked sad and yet angry?

"I'll go get Cloud." Tifa said and left downstairs.

Now was his chance to meet her, of course only the girl and him were in the bar. So he introduces himself nicely.

"Hi there." he said with a smile. Waiting a response, the girl stared at him and said "Hi." looking back at the motionless glass.

"My name's Noctis and you are?"

"Lightning." her voice was emotion less.

"Oh, that's not a name you hear normally."

"…"

She looked at him for some time awkwardly, yet her eyes told a different story.

She was actually interested into finding out what this guy is.

He was interested as well.

After some time finally she spoke, "Have I meet you before, like in the past or something?"

He blinked.

"I don't think so." he answered.

"_although if I did, I would remember someone as hot as you,' is_ what he wanted to say but it sounded wrong. He just meet her.

"Huh."

After that they were actually talking, having a conversation!

"Well it was nice meeting you Noctis, but I have to go." she said looking at the young prince.

"Me too." He replied.

With goodbyes said she had left out the door and out of site.

"Leaving." Tifa spoke out appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah." Noctis answered.

"Well Cloud wasn't here so your lucky."

"I better go before my idiot dad freaks out for no reason." he said and Tifa giggled.

He left out the door only to be surprised by Lightning waiting out side.

"You're still here." is all he said.

"Yeah, I am." she said looking down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Actually I was waiting for you." she replied, covering the blush she had by tilting her head to the side.

'_She was waiting for me?' is the only thought he could think of._

"_Wow," before he could finish Lightning had leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Noctis's eyes widen with shock. She was kissing him, does she even know who he is? I mean it's not like he didn't like it, he enjoyed it! _

_She was expecting him to pull away instead he pulled he closer to him that no room was left to move. She had just meet him and yet she's fallen in love with him._

_She finally realized that she wasn't controlling her body, it was moving by its own accord._

_She pulled away and apologized to him._

"_No need to say you're sorry."_

"_But I…" he shushed her and kissed her on the lips and then said._

"_I hope to see you again." and walked away._

"_I hope so too." she whispered under her breath. _


End file.
